El último de tus besos
by Kakashi-Sharingan
Summary: Cuando encuentras tu propia razón para luchar, nada puede detenerte. ¿Pero qué hacer cuando finalmente completas tu objetivo? ¿Seguirías luchando?


**El último de tus besos**

Masaru Katô nunca había podido imaginar que la muerte fuese una visión tan cercana. Solo, abandonado de toda esperanza o asistencia, era el último obstáculo que se interponía entre el destino fatal de sus compañeros y aquel alienígena que tanta sangre había derramado. Los ojos negros del joven escudriñaban con enorme nerviosismo en los ambarinos del extraño ser que se retorcía ante él, los dedos sobre el gatillo de su arma temblaban en expectación a cualquier movimiento de su enemigo, él no quería arrebatar una vida, él ODIABA tener que luchar por aquella causa, pero si buscaba sobrevivir no le quedaba más remedio que hacerlo… Por todos aquellos que ahora dependían de él.

Había varios cuerpos en el suelo. Muchos de ellos acusaban la falta de algún miembro, otros muchos veían en impotencia cómo el fluído de la vida iba escapando de sus cuerpos sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, algunos, muertos, decoraban el campo de batalla con una macabra ornamentación, y aquel enemigo al que él apuntaba era el responsable. Estaba a su merced. Bastaría apretar el gatillo y todo habría terminado, pero él no podía hacerlo… Pese a ser el último de ellos, aún se veía incapaz de realizar una acción tan sencilla. La última vez que se vio enfrentado a una situación semejante, tuvo que asesinar a quien amenazaba su vida, pero este, en un último estertor, había empalado su corazón con un aguijón proveniente de su cola y, cómo resultado, también él había perdido su aliento.

No sería hasta mucho más tarde que la providencia, quizá el destino, había querido perdonar su debilidad y le había traído una vez más al mundo de los vivos. Forzado a volver a luchar por su vida, a sobrevivir de nuevo entre las filas de muertos, él no podía caer. La muerte ya lo había devorado en una ocasión pero eso no volvería a repetirse.

Se convirtió en un luchador.

La esfera negra marcaba un objetivo y él sólo tendría que limitarse a eliminarlo: Hasta ahora, nunca había tenido que volver a asesinar a su víctima, pues la pistola de capturas, aunque le reportaba menos puntos, le permitía simplemente "enviarlos". Pero esta vez, esa personalidad no cabía. Estaban solos, él y su enemigo, y aquella pistola en su mano…. Su oponente buscaba en los ojos la duda, pero esta vez no había nada en donde la compasión brillaba. Él tenía sus razones para luchar y, por ellas, no podía permitirse dudar

Disparó

Al instante, una luz blanca emanó de los 4 paneles que del arma se abrieron y, pese a que el enemigo estaba frente a él, lo que explotó fue un obstáculo tras de su figura. De algún modo, su oponente había logrado zafarse de la mortal descarga que lo haría explotar y ahora se encontraba a su espalda, pero sería un craso error el confiarse ahora. Mientras se giraba con violencia, el traje le confirió una fuerza sobrehumana y, en cuestión de un segundo, el impacto de su codo en el rostro del alienígena proyectó a este último contra una pared, el no humano rebotó contra ella y finalmente acabó atravesando una cristalera que esparció pequeñas esquirlas por un amplio radio tras romperse.

Sin embargo, Katô sabía que eso sólo era el principio de la refriega, y no erró en sus pensamientos pues al instante un rugido feral sacudió el ambiente y aquella bestia inhumana se proyectó contra él, garras como cuchillas sesgaron el aire en dirección a la yugular del joven que, sin embargo, no se permitió el lujo de dudar ni tan siquiera un segundo. Los sonidos de los disparos volvieron a sobrecoger el escenario y, entonces, la sangre bañó el rostro del luchador.

En medio del aire, su enemigo explotó y su brazo derecho, como una burla, cayó a espaldas del humano, cercenado, un grito de dolor emanando de la boca del asesino mientras se lanzaba contra su objetivo… El silbido de su garra metálica, afilada cual espada, cortó el aire cuando su oponente rodó por el suelo evitando un impacto mortal, sin embargo, en parte había logrado su empresa pues la pistola que hacía un instante sostenía el chico cayó al suelo, inservible, partida en dos. La risa de triunfo del extraterrestre se vio, sin embargo, apagada con violencia cuando algo atravesó su pecho… Su propio brazo cercenado fue el arma que su "inferior" rival usó para darle muerte. Retorciéndose en un gesto doliente, el ser cayó al suelo y tosió un par de veces hasta derrumbarse finalmente en un charco de su propia negra sangre mientras los ojos del cazador penetraban en los suyos

Ninguna duda había ahora en ellos

El teletransporte comenzó apenas había pasado un minuto escaso. Con un gesto, Maseru se cercioró de que todos habían regresado sanos y salvos, afortunadamente, no había habido ninguna baja importante y aquellos que habían perdido miembros o sufrían heridas de consideración fueron curados nada más ser teletransportados, casi como si todo hubiese sido un sueño. Ahora, la esfera negra se encontraba ante ellos, y era la responsable de dar los resultados de su cacería: 82, 60, 30 puntos, todos aquellos observaban en la pequeña pantalla negra los puntos que les separaban de aquel ansiado centenar. Y, finalmente, su nombre brilló con letras amarillas

"Katochín: Siento beinte Puntoz"

El muchacho no cabía en sí de asombro. Mirando la esfera negra con incredulidad, se inclinó hacia ella, introduciendo un dedo en la oreja de la persona (si es que así podía llamársele) que había encerrada dentro de aquel extraño artefacto, una pregunta sonó en los oídos de Gantz y, entonces, una lista apareció ante el mayor de los Katô, pero era completamente innecesaria.

Él sabía perfectamente lo que pediría a cambio de aquellos cien puntos. La libertad, el poder vivir una vez más como antes de morir por primera vez era una oferta tentadora, y el arma experimental que se contemplaba en la segunda de las opciones le garantizaría mantenerse con vida en prácticamente cualquier cacería, pero él no había llegado hasta aquel punto para convertirse en un egoísta. No. La tercera opción era la que escogería, la que la traería una vez más a su lado. A ella, su ángel…

-Tercera opción: Gantz… Resucita a Kishimoto Kei… Tráela de vuelta

Un láser multicolor emanó entonces, empezando a dibujar una silueta humana, el joven de pelo largo miraba con incredulidad mientras aquel proceso iba completándose poco a poco. Primero, sus piernas… ¿Qué pensaría ella? Había sido su culpa que muriese tanto tiempo atrás, cuando se interpuso voluntariamente entre aquel ataque destinado a él, su carga descabezada contra el enemigo, su parálisis de sorpresa cuando debió apartarse junto a ella del mortal ácido… ¿Le guardaría rencor por ello?

Recordaba bien los últimos momentos de su vida. Declarándose a él mientras la mitad de su cuerpo caía, cortada por el ácido a la altura de la cintura, condenándola a una muerte segura. Abrazando su cuerpo aún cuando eso le supondría la perdición… Ignorando que era correspondida, cuando la muerte la reclamó antes de que él pudiese responder a su duda. Pero, aunque él recordase todo aquello como grabado a fuego, una duda asaltaba su mente en esos interminables segundos de espera ¿Le recordaría ella? Giró su rostro hacia abajo, sin valor para mirarla a los ojos cuando renaciese y, entonces, una voz llamó su atención

-Katô...-kun?

La suya…

Lágrimas emocionadas cubrieron su rostro y una sonrisa brotó de sus labios, al tiempo que una risa incrédula comenzaba a manar… Ella… Era ella. Su cuerpo parecía moverse solo, buscando el encuentro con ella y, finalmente, la distancia que los separaba no era mayor de unos centímetros, la joven miraba hacia arriba para compensar la mayor altura de él, y ojos de duda se clavaron en los perlados de lágrimas del más alto. Apenas lograba articular palabra. Manos enguantadas se dirigieron hacia el rostro de seda de la muchacha y lo acariciaron con una dulzura sin par, una de ellas en su cuello, la otra en sus mejillas, cerca de los cabellos…

Pese al extraño material que cubría su piel, Katô podía sentirla como si nada se interpusiese en el contacto de piel contra piel. La calidez del pálido rostro, la suavidad de los rojizos cabellos entre los dedos, pareciera que fuese una burla, quería creer que era real, pero, al mismo tiempo, parecía tan increíble… Él la había visto morir y no fue hasta que notó el sonrojo en sus mejillas, la sorpresa en el rostro de ella, que supo que todo aquello estaba lejos de ser un sueño. Y, entonces, la abrazó contra sí, llorando de alegría, queriendo notar la calidez de su cuerpo en el suyo a través de los negros trajes que a ambos cubrían, dejó que sus sentimientos manaran desde sus ojos en forma de lágrimas y desde sus labios en forma de un beso en la frente de ella, permitió que sus brazos la encarcelaran en una jaula protectora, y susurró en su oído, levemente

-Bienvenida, Kishimoto…

-Pero yo… Estaba… Yo no…

Ante eso, Katô se separó ligeramente. ¿Cómo explicarle? La muerte hubo cosechado una vez su alma¿Cómo decirle lo que había ocurrido? Haciéndose eco de la duda en el rostro de su compañero, un hombre de edad avanzada, de mediana estatura y mirada afable fue el que tomó la palabra, acercándose a la joven pero manteniendo una distancia adecuada, habló con tranquilidad y un tono ligeramente paternal. Quizá porque sabía, ya fuese por instinto, o quizá por lo que conocía del joven, lo que ocurría… Katô no quería que ella se viese en deuda con él

- Él te ha resucitado, jovencita. Cuando consigues 100 puntos, puedes resucitar a una persona de la memoria de Gantz que haya muerto… Este chico ha usado sus puntos para ello

Al saber esto, la chica quedó conmocionada, como demostraban sus ojos que se abrieron enormemente antes de mirar en los de él. El rostro de profunda pena de Katô, mientras bajaba su mirada, le aseguraba que decía la verdad, ella había muerto y él había usado el esfuerzo de tanto tiempo para resucitarla. ¿Cómo podría mirarle ahora a la cara? Podía haber usado los puntos para liberarse de Gantz, pero, en lugar de eso, había preferido seguir aquella condena, sólo por traerla. Kishimoto no sabía qué pensar…

Por un lado, sentía pena, un inmenso dolor por haber costado la libertad a quien amaba pero, por otro, ahora podrían estar juntos ¿Qué sentir? No pudo evitar que unas prístinas lágrimas se acumulasen en sus ojos… Si hubiese sido más fuerte, más inteligente, él no tendría que haberla resucitado. Era su culpa que no fuese libre, y sin embargo, ahí estaba, entre sus brazos. Pidió disculpas, una vez tras otra, mientras lloraba en el firme pecho de su compañero, pero él no se alejó, al contrario, la abrazó con mayor fuerza contra sí

-Eso ahora no importa. Olvídate de aquello… Estás conmigo…

Ambos quedaron así durante unos momentos que se les hicieron eternos hasta que notaron que alguien pasaba por su lado. Uno de sus aliados se había dirigido a la puerta y, con calma, pudo observar que estaba abierta, algo de lo que les informó tan pronto como se percató de ello. Pronto, el apartamento había quedado vacío, con sólo ellos en él… El chico de pelo moreno miró durante unos instantes a su acompañante y luego hacia la puerta. Una pregunta no tardó en saltar desde sus labios

- Kishimoto… ¿Tienes dónde ir?

Para su sorpresa, ella sólo puso un gesto triste, que contestó mejor que cualquier oración la duda del joven. Parecía que ella estaba sola, pero no quería hurgar más en la herida y decidió no hacer más preguntas, sin embargo, no iba a dejarla sola, no ahora que había vuelto, para volver a perderla. Una idea se iluminó entonces.No sabía si lo que estaba a punto de decir sería lo más apropiado, pero Ayumu probablemente no tuviese problemas en aceptar que viviese con ellos, al menos una temporada. Dejó de abrazarla, pero no la soltó.

Tomó su mano con calma y con sus dedos, masajeando la palma de ella, pidió que mirara en sus ojos, algo que la joven no tardó en hacer encontrándose con unos orbes negros que escudriñaban en el marrón de los suyos. Sin embargo, el mayor de los Katô era bastante tímido y pronto bajó el rostro… Desgraciadamente, los senos de Kishimoto tampoco le resultaban un buen lugar para mirar, así que, con su sonrojo en aumento, optó por centrar su vista en un lateral.

- ¿Sabes? Mi hermano pequeño y yo compartimos un apartamento… No es que sea gran cosa, pero es bastante acogedor. Podrías quedarte con nosotros, no creo que haya problemas

No respondió. Bajó el gesto, sorprendida y, tras cavilar durante apenas un momento, tomó la mano de él, guiándole hasta la puerta, parecía que la propuesta había sido más que aceptada.

Ambos jóvenes anduvieron durante algún tiempo por las calles de Tokio. La noche era helada pero afortunadamente aquellos trajes que llevaban les protegían de forma más que suficiente del frío. La muchacha, que andaba tomada de la mano del chico, no podía evitar lanzarle miradas furtivas de cuando en cuando mientras continuaban su camino por las ajetreadas calles pero él se preocupaba por otra cosa, no percatándose de estas señales. Se preguntaba cómo sería todo ahora… Aunque ella hubiese resucitado, seguían atados a aquella esfera negra y tendrían que continuar luchando por sus vidas en cacerías cada vez más duras, era más que probable que en una de ellas él, quizá incluso ella, muriese. ¿Qué ocurriría entonces? Sus dudas no se vieron calmadas aún cuando llegaron al pequeño apartamento que le servía de hogar.

El muchacho introdujo la llave en la cerradura y, tras un leve empujón, la puerta se abrió con un silencioso chirrido. Kishimoto fue la primera en entrar, adelantándose mientras su compañero buscaba el interruptor de la luz, manipulándolo pero sin éxito, parecía que la bombilla se había fundido… Suspiró levemente, desde luego, aquella no era una carta de presentación espectacular.

Pidiendo disculpas a su acompañante, que se había sentado en el suelo de la habitación contigua en frente del apagado televisor, el joven desenroscó la lámpara de techo del recibidor, comprobando que el filamento estuviese fundido, pero parecía que no era problema de la bombilla, su próximo paso fue adentrarse en una de las habitaciones contiguas al pequeño salón, a la vista de la joven, que lo observó con tranquilidad mientras su amigo parecía ocupado mirando una caja de fusibles ayudándose con una pequeña linterna. Todo parecía en orden… A Masaru no le quedó más remedio que maldecir su derrota, puesto que si no era un problema de los fusibles, poco podía hacer él para solucionarlo.

Cerró la pequeña caja y entró en el cuarto de la televisión mientras su amiga esperaba arrodillada en el suelo, él se fijó en ello y con un gesto le pidió que se pusiese cómoda, al fin y al cabo, iban a vivir juntos durante algún tiempo así que no tenía sentido tratarla como si fuese una visita ocasional.

El joven pasó después a la pequeña cocina, apenas un cuarto para un par de personas, y se fijó en la nevera, en que podía distinguir una nota. Encendió una vela para ayudarse hasta que el apagón no se solventara, y leyó el manuscrito con atención, en él rezaba que su hermano pequeño no iba a pasar allí la noche y pedía que no le esperase. En un primer momento, se preocupó por él, pero luego dedujo que estaría con alguno de sus amigos, así que optó por no molestar llamando a su móvil (que él mismo le había regalado) dada la hora que era puesto que, probablemente, ya estaría durmiendo.

Tras un instante de rebuscar en la alacena de la cocina, el chico sacó un par de velas que distribuyó por los cuartos mientras las iba encendiendo antes de retornar donde había dejado a su amiga. Le informó de que su hermano no estaría allí esa noche y se sentó a su lado, observando el televisor con un gesto tranquilo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando la chica hizo la observación de que "aquel era el mejor programa que había visto en bastante tiempo", y asintió con la cabeza, lo cierto era que la programación resultaba bastante pobre. Ambos estuvieron un tiempo gastando bromas, hablando de temas triviales y, por unos momentos, todo el asunto de Gantz quedó relegado a un segundo plano, sólo eran dos amigos que hablaban para pasar el rato, sin preocuparse por nada y, en cierto modo, ambos agradecían aquello…

Las circunstancias en que se habían conocido no eran las mejores, habiéndose visto forzados a luchar por su vida desde un primer momento, pero eso les había enseñado a apreciar pequeños momentos como aquellos en que podían estar con el otro. Sin preocuparse por nada, simplemente observando cuan bellos eran los ojos marrones de ella, o lo dulce de su sonrisa. Y ella, por su lado, observaba los ojos de Katô vibrar con interés cuando contaba alguna anécdota, y lo mucho que le gustaría ser mirada siempre con esos ojos. Al final, ambos acababan riendo, él, por no haber visto venir la broma que se ocultaba tras las anécdotas de ella, ella, por lo fácil que resultaba que se sorprendiese. Ambos sabían que no era un momento especial, y quizá tan siquiera memorable

Pero era suyo y eso, en cierto modo, lo hacía especial

Quizá por eso, por lo embebidos que ambos se hallaban, ninguno se dio cuenta de la cercanía que ahora los unía al otro. Sin percatarse de ello, la cabecita pelirroja de ella descansaba sobre su hombro, y él, por instinto, apoyaba la suya de cabellos negros sobre ella, ambos mirando a la negrura del televisor apagado. La vela que Katô había colocado sobre el mismo empezaba a consumirse por completo y, suspirando, intentó levantarse para cambiarla por otra nueva pero la chica se negó a ello, agarrándole del traje que portaba. Él giró su rostro hacia ella, sorprendido, y se fijó en el sonrojo de sus mejillas, no tuvo que preguntar lo que ocurría, pues algo en su fuero interno se lo decía… Quizá…

-Katô-kun… Quiero seguir así, contigo. Quedémonos así un rato más

El joven de pelo largo la miró un segundo y obedeció. Mientras ella rodeaba con sus brazos su cintura, él rodeó con uno de los suyos los hombros de la joven y la acercó a sí, con calma. No tardó en aparecer un suspiro por parte de la muchacha, que se recostó más aún contra él, y sonrió ligeramente; sintió la tentación de preguntarle por qué sacrificó su libertad para traerla, pero quizá no quisiese saberlo… No si eso significaba ponerle fin a este momento. Sin embargo, él parecía saber cómo ella pensaba y, mientras mesaba sus cabellos, preguntó

-Lo que dijiste la última vez… ¿Era verdad¿De verdad sientes eso por mi?

Ante ello, la muchacha asintió, sonrojada. Cerró los ojos para esperar una respuesta de aquel que amaba, pero esta no llegaba, sintió que se destrozaba por dentro y se vio en la tentativa de huir pero aquel pensamiento fue rápidamente eliminado. Katô posó dos dedos bajo su mentón y la obligó con suavidad a mirarle, elevando su rostro ligeramente para que los ojos de ambos se cruzasen. Acarició su rostro, pero no dijo más. En su lugar, sus labios se mecieron hasta que encerraron los de su compañera, y amiga.

Un beso la sorprendió. Cuando sus labios se fundieron, ella sintió cómo todo aquel sufrimiento que había pasado se esfumaba y, pronto, se encontró respondiéndolo, jugando ella también con sus labios. No era un beso como en los cuentos de hadas, ni como en las películas. No había fuegos artificiales, no había una multitud. Pero había calidez… Había suavidad, calma, había ese sentimiento acogedor. Y, lo más importante, era un beso de sus labios.

Quizá no fuese explosivo. Quizá no fuese el mejor beso del mundo.

Pero era de la persona que ambos amaban. Por ello, jamás se arrepentirían. Nunca lo olvidarían…

Ni aunque ese fuese el último de sus besos


End file.
